MST3K 809 - I Was a Teenage Werewolf
The Movie Synopsis Michael Landon is a teenager with an anger management problem, Whit Bissel is a thoroughly reprehensible mad scientist. Combine them both for terror 50s style! As with the preceding episode (The She-Creature), the plot revolves around the absurd idea that hypnosis leads to rapid and short-lived changes in physiognomy (sudden appearance of chewbacca-class facial hair, etc.) True, there are hypodermics in this movie, but they're used to inject scopolamine which has yet to cause lycanthropy in anyone. Our movie begins with a fist fight and ends with a gun fight. In between the shockingly amoral Dr. Alfred Brandon (Bissell), the staff psychiatrist at an airplane plant (that's right, an airplane plant), uses dairy-tossing Tony Rivers (Landon) as part of his campaign to 'throw back' mankind to its primal, beastly past. Dr. Brandon's rationale for turning men into beasts? Apparently because it's the only way to save mankind. Watch for a special guest appearance by Malcolm Atterbury, the depressing dad from High School Big Shot as, uh, Tony's depressing dad. Information The Episode Host Segments * Prologue: While Mike buffs Gypsy, Tom Servo tries to throw a mutiny. No one else wants to be captain, so Mike ends up being captain again. * Segment 1: The Satellite of Love crew find Pearl, Professor Bobo, and Brain Guy on a nice Camping Planet. Bobo and Brain Guy help Pearl carry stuff; Bobo has to carry a bit more. The Satellite is now on auxiliary power, and has no shields. Tom goes out to inspect a disturbance on the ship, and when he comes back, there's a Facehugger clinging to his bubble. * Segment 2: Crow uses his brand new proximity-detector to check for more aliens. He finds out there are aliens everywhere! At least until he realizes he was actually measuring the humidity. * Segment 3: Tom gets rid of his face-hugger and grabs his guns and weaponry from his 500 years of roaming the universe. Servo enters the duct work to dispense with the aliens. Mike and Crow takes bets on when Servo will breakdown and cry. Tom gets stuck and, after a few seconds of nervous singing, starts sobbing; Crow wins the bet. * Segment 4: The crew finds a batch of alien eggs on the bridge, so Mike makes some alien egg omelets. Crow picks a weird time to become a food critic. * Final Segment: The ship continues to lose power as the alien drains the energy. They decide to find something that will repulse it; the only choice is for Mike to dress up as Adam Duritz. The alien flees in terror. On the planet, Pearl, Bobo, and Brain Guy enjoy a campfire and taunt the SOL crew with a ghost story. She proceeds to scare the crap out of Bobo and Brain Guy almost too easily. * Stinger: "People bug me, too!" Other Notes Miscellanea *Bill Corbett's first official appearance as Brain Guy. *First appearance of Magic Voice during MST3K's Sci-fi Channel run; she is played, for the first time, by Beth McKeever. Obscure References *''"I picked a little fight"'' Paraphrase of the actual lyrics from Bonanza. The final verse from the pilot episode started off "We got a right to pick a little fight--Bonanza". *''"Tomorrow belongs to me!"'' From the Hitler Youth song in the musical, and more famously film, Cabaret.'' *"Counselor? Come out, come out, where ever you are!"'' Reference to the character Max Cady played by Robert De Niro in 'Cape Fear' *''"And what of the lambs, Clarice? What of the lambs?"'' Reference to the 1991 classic 'Silence of the Lambs' *''"A werewolf like that who'd kill your brother..."'' Reference to the song "A Boy Like That" from 'West Side Story' *''"And get Mark Fuhrman on the case!"'' - Mark Fuhrman was the Los Angeles homicide detective on the O.J Simpson murder case. *''"The bells, bells, bells, bells, bells, bells, bells! The tintinnabulation of the bells!"'' - Part of the poem "The Bells" by Edgar Allen Poe *''"I think Nellie Olsen is behind this!"'' -Nellie Olsen was a character from the show/book "Little House on the Prairie" Category:MST3K Episodes Category:Season 8 Category:Teen Exploitation